A suspended-on-ceiling X-ray imaging apparatus provides an X-ray imaging assembly on a rail mounted on a ceiling via a suspension apparatus, and enables the X-ray imaging assembly to move back and forth along the rail to meet requirements for X-ray imaging at different positions. In the existing suspended X-ray imaging apparatus, it is needed to use a high voltage cable to connect the X-ray imaging assembly with a high voltage generation unit, and provide enough power to the X-ray imaging assembly to generate X-rays. In addition to having the high voltage cable follow the X-ray imaging assembly to move, it is also needed to have the high voltage cable fixed and housed in the air or hung in a ring-shape below the ceiling by a cable management apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a prior suspended X-ray imaging apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the suspended X-ray imaging apparatus comprises: a rail assembly 201 to be mounted on a ceiling; a telescopable strut assembly 202 mounted onto the rail assembly 201 and which may move linearly along the rail assembly 201; a high voltage generation unit 203; a high voltage cable 204 for connecting the high voltage generation unit 203 with the strut assembly 202; and a high-voltage cable guide mechanism 205, wherein the strut assembly 202 further comprises an X-ray tube 206 mounted thereon and moving along with it. The high voltage generation unit 203 provides the X-ray tube 206 with power via the high voltage cable 204 for the X-ray tube 206 to generate X-rays. The high-voltage cable guide mechanism 205 comprises a plurality of guide hooks provided along and able to move along the rail assembly 201, and the high voltage cable 204 is guided by the plurality of guide hooks along the rail assembly 201. The high voltage cable 204 has slack portions away from the guide hooks, hanging in a way similar to a curtain in the lower space of the rail assembly 201 which does not affect the movement and operation of the strut assembly, and the slack portions may move along with the linear movement of the strut assembly 202.
Since the high voltage generation unit is usually mounted or placed on a floor of a room where the X-ray imaging apparatus locates, the operation range of the X-ray imaging apparatus is restricted by the length of the high voltage cable which is connected between the X-ray imaging unit and the high voltage generation unit. A longer high voltage cable not only allows the X-ray imaging apparatus to have a wider range of movement and a better functionality, but also provides more convenience for a user. However, a drawback of the longer high voltage cable is the increased difficulty of cable management, which affects the normal operation of the X-ray imaging apparatus. Therefore, in the prior art, the length of a high voltage cable in a suspended X-ray imaging apparatus is usually limited to 20 meters to 40 meters, where the X-ray imaging apparatus is not able to move in a wide range to meet different X-ray imaging requirements.
In addition, a suspended X-ray imaging apparatus in the prior art is usually provided in a radiation room to perform X-ray imaging shooting to a patient on a single operation/detection bed. However, in some situations, for example, in an emergency room, it is inconvenient to transfer a large number of patients into the radiation room to perform individual shootings in turn. Thus, it is required to provide an X-ray imaging system which is able to complete X-ray imaging to patients on a plurality of detection beds in a shorter period of time.